Cuando los dioses desean castigarnos
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea, y Sherlock Holmes va a aprenderlo por las malas. Lamentablemente es muy tarde para Watson. Shwatonlock. Slash. Angst.


Hice este fic gracias a la inspiracion brindada por Tatsumi-20XX(dA) (con su fic The Last Kiss) y a Monk, donde citaron a Oscar Wilde, entonces a Oscar Wilde tambien.

* * *

.

.

**Cuando los dioses desean castigarnos**

.

.

.

Una oportunidad, eso era todo lo que pedía. Una oportunidad para saber como sería sentir que lo amaba. Poder aunque sea por una vez sentir aquellos labios contra los suyos y saborear aquella boca. Y en caso de que tuviera la suerte de caer en esa pequeña ventana de posibilidades en que sus sentimientos le fueran correspondidos, le gustaría poder saberlo. Todas las noches antes de que el sueño se lo llevara entre sus brazos, sentía en su corazón esa terrible y desesperante angustia de desear y necesitar algo que sabía imposible.

Y todas las mañanas, Sherlock Holmes, se levantaba tras la fría máscara de la mente analítica. Porque ocultar sus sentimientos era mucho más fácil que enfrentarse a la posibilidad de perderlo si de casualidad llegará a enterarse de lo que sentía. Y también, porque era máscara él negar lo que sentía y admitir que tenía un corazón. Además de esa manera aún tenía la posibilidad de ser su amigo, resolver crímenes juntos y comportarse como si su corazón no temblará de alegría y sollozará agonizante por su cercana presencia. Era el paraíso y el infierno al mismo tiempo.

La cocaína ya no lo ayudaba como antaño. Antes esta le era suficiente, ahora sin importar qué su mente siempre volvía a él. Él era la droga que necesitaba con desesperación, pero venía bajo receta y el único doctor capaz de dársela, no se lo daría. Por eso estaba tan agradecido cuando tenía un buen caso por resolver. Su mente se quedaba atrapada en el acertijo, una cosa completamente diferente por lo cual obsesionarse. Sí es que no metía la pata, distrayéndose con la sensación que sería acariciar su piel. Y esta vez, le fue más difícil que nunca y se consideraba afortunado de haber seguido el camino correcto.

-Muy bien, Watson-dijo Holmes-. En pocos minutos llegará el ladrón. Si las cosas van como lo planeado y asumiendo que Lestrade siga mis instrucciones no había de hacernos falta pero aún así, ¿tienes tu revólver listo?

-Cargado y listo-contestó Watson.

-Bien-dijo Holmes con una sonrisa curvando sus labios y el brillo de la aventura en sus ojos.

El ladrón finalmente apareció y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo tal como Holmes lo había señalado. Los dos compañeros comenzaron a caminar por detrás sigilosamente. El pasillo era ancho por lo cual los dos avanzaban a la par. Cuando el detective posó una vez más uno de sus pies sobre el suelo, fue traicionado por una de las maderas del piso que crujió, delatándolos. El criminal se dio la vuelta, en la mirada peligrosa que dominaba sus ojos, se notaba que lo reconocía.

Levantó un brazo que sujetaba un arma.

Entonces todo sucedió en cámara lenta.

-¡No!-fue la exclamación que se escuchó venir de los labios de Watson, al unísono que se escuchaba la explosión del disparo.

Las manos de Watson tomaron los bordes del abrigo de Holmes por delante y lo empujaron al piso, mientras el cuerpo del doctor ocupaba el lugar en el que el otro había estado antes. La cabeza del detective se golpeó contra el piso y recibió el cuerpo de su amigo sobre él.

Más disparos fueron escuchados, también lo que pareció ser la voz de Lestrade. Pero nada de eso importó a Sherlock Holmes, todo lo que le preocupaba en ese momento tenía nombre y apellido y yacía encima de él.

-¿Watson? ¿Watson?-se escuchaba la voz desesperada del detective.

Con delicadeza, levantó el cuerpo del doctor y una vez que pudo moverse mejor. Sosteniéndolo con una mano en la espalda, lo depositó boca arriba sobre el suelo. Entonces, Sherlock Holmes notó algo que lo llenó de horror, que provocó que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y que su garganta se cerrará. La mano que sujetaba la espalda de su amigo estaba húmeda, manchada con un líquido espeso. Removió la mano para dejarla a la vista y comprobar lo que en realidad ya sabía.

Sangre.

-¿Watson?-llamó una vez más con la voz temblorosa, con miedo.

-¿Holmes?-le respondió la voz débil de su amigo.

-¡Watson!-exclamó con un alivio mayor al que la razón debía permitirle sentir.

-Holmes…-dijo una vez más el doctor prácticamente en un susurro inaudible, como si él también estuviera aliviado.

-Ahora te llevaremos al hospital y todo estará bien-dijo el detective pero era mentira y lo sabía, pero se rehuía a creerlo.

-Holmes, no…-fue la respuesta apenada de Watson, no había tiempo para mentiras blancas, era hora de despedirse-. Sabes tan bien como yo que son pocos los minutos que me quedan-finalizó intentando formar una sonrisa que opacada por el dolor.

-No-se resistió a creer el otro-. Todo estará bien y ya verás como dentro de poco ambos estaremos riendo de esto como si fuera una vieja anécdota en Baker Street-porque todo iba a estar bien, porque debía estarlo.

-Ahora deberás cuidarte más, mi viejo amigo, ya no estaré ahí para cubrirte la espalda-rió penosamente.

La verdad era demasiada grande para seguir negándola y terminó por alcanzar y aplastar a Holmes.

-Esa bala fue para mí-lloró hundiendo la cabeza entre las manos de su amigo, como si buscara la absolución.

-Y la volvería a recibir una y mil veces sin pensarlo-le dijo Watson.

Entonces, reclamó con sus manos la mirada de Holmes pedía constantemente perdón con esta, mientras luchaba con las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista.

-Escucha, yo…-comenzó a decir Watson, pero aún en el lecho de muerta la vergüenza era demasiada.

Mas en este punto las palabras estaban demás, porque esos ojos expresaban aquellas cosas que no tenían definición. Y con un retortijón del corazón, Holmes lo entendió. Su Watson lo amaba con la misma locura y pasión que él. Y sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer, no importaba si alguien los estuviera mirando o si luego la horca se enroscará alrededor de su cuello. Y lo besó.

Por fin pudo sentir el sabor de aquella boca, el calor de aquella cavidad deseada. Y su alma se sintió en el paraíso, pero era un intruso intentando saltar la verja. El dolor de la despedida estaba presente en el roce de sus lenguas y el gusto salado de la sangre que se hacía notar. Nunca un beso entre dos personas fue tan amargo y dulce al mismo tiempo.

Pero sus cuerpos los llamaban y debieron separarse para poder respirar. Y con un suspiro de resignación, como de quien no quiere dejar ir, Sherlock abrió los ojos. Y se dedicó a mirarlo, a observar cada detalle de esos pozos gris azulado antes de que se le fueran cerrados para siempre. En esa mirada, se encargaron de decir todo aquello que nunca se habían dicho y aquello que ya nunca podrían decirse.

Pero Watson sentía que tenía que hacerlo, aunque sea una vez antes de que las palabras murieran con él.

-Te amo-dijo.

Sherlock quiso contestarle pero no pudo. Los ojos se le empañaron una vez más y ya casi no podía respirar sin que el llanto se apoderara de él. Finalmente, consiguió aclararse la garganta lo suficiente como para decir:

-Yo también te amo.

Pero Watson no podía escucharlo.

-¡No, Watson!-fue el grito desesperado de Holmes mientras sacudía el cuerpo de su compañero intentando que reaccionará.

Ya era muy tarde y Watson se había ido donde él ya no podría seguirlo. El hombre de hierro se derrumbó por completo y dejó que el llanto tomara control de él. Los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo en violentos espasmos. Holmes se encontraba ajeno a todo, salvo el dolor que desgarraba su corazón. Ajeno a la noche que había descendido, a la lluvia que caía que parecía llorar con él, al oficial que lo miraba con repugnancia. Pero Lestrade no estaba ajeno. Y aunque debía luchar contra las lágrimas y mantener la compostura, dijo:

-Aquí no habéis visto nada.

-Pero…-se quejó el mismo oficial que miraba despectivamente a Holmes.

-¡Que aquí no habéis visto nada!-ordenó el inspector y miró al resto de sus subordinados, retando a alguno que lo desafiase.

Todos captaron la orden silenciosa y emprendieron la retirada.

-Holmes-susurró Lestrade sacudiendo ligeramente el hombro de su amigo.

-No-se quejó el detective.

-Holmes, debes dejarlo ir-dijo suavemente.

-¡No!-gritó esta vez como si fuera un niño de cinco años incapaz de soltar su juguete favorito.

Lestrade se arrodilló a lado de él.

-Holmes, debes hacerlo. Debes dejarlo ir. Es lo que Watson hubiera querido.

Pero no podía, no quería. Aunque eventualmente fue soltando el cuerpo de su amigo y tomando el hombro de Lestrade para llorar. Luego, vinieron de Scotland Yard ha llevarse el cuerpo a la morgue. Sherlock ya no quería mirarlo más, ahora no era más que un cascarón vacío, un recipiente que solía contener el alma de su mejor amigo. Lestrade insistió en acompañar a Holmes a su casa, la señora Hudson los recibió, quien miró extrañada a los dos hombres. Una mirada de parte del inspector fueron más que suficientes para que la pobre mujer entendiera. Los fuertes lamentos que profirió no ayudaron en nada al alma ya abatida de Holmes.

Lestrade sirvió un vaso de whisky a Holmes una vez que consiguió que este se sentara, quien a su vez luego de muchas quejas se libró del inspector que se fue con un terrible pesar en el corazón. Sherlock Holmes quería estar solo. Y es que su vida no tenía sentido ya sin su Boswell a su lado. Estaba completa y endemoniadamente solo. Y lo peor de todo era que lo amaba. Lo amaba con locura y pasión y ya no lo tenía a su lado. Jamás podría ver su lenta mente en funcionamiento mientras intentaba seguir sus métodos, tampoco su rostro sorprenderse ante una deducción acertada suya, ni siquiera sería ya capaz de ver su expresión frustrada cada vez que recurría a la cocaína. Y es que amaba cada detalle de él.

Encima, parecía que de alguna extraña manera, su compañero de alma poseía sentimientos similares. Y él, el gran maestro de la deducción, no lo había notado. Y ahora era demasiado tarde y Watson ya no estaba.

Sherlock Holmes deseaba morir.

"_Cuando los dioses desean castigarnos, responden a nuestras plegarias."_

_Oscar Wilde_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Y si los hice llorar valio la pena. Yo _casi_ llore cuando lo escribia y es muy dificl que yo llore cuando escribo.

Simplemente necesitava escrbir un poco de angst.

Por favor, comenten!


End file.
